


You Take Care Of Me, M'Lady

by kemvon



Series: kemvon's ficlets from tumblr [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is Not a Good Dad, Hurt/Comfort, and pizza, fuck you gabriel, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemvon/pseuds/kemvon
Summary: Chat is sad, and Ladybug comforts him.--Their superhero identities were a perfect cover. Something to hide behind. No one would believe that a superhero could be sad.No one would believe that Chat Noir could be sad.Chat Noir, flirter extraordinaire, Ladybug lover, was currently hidden away in their - Ladybug and Chat Noir’s - apartment. It was a hideout of sorts; completely unrelated to their civilian lives, a place where only the other superhero knew where it was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kemvon's ficlets from tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524581
Kudos: 107





	You Take Care Of Me, M'Lady

Their superhero identities were a perfect cover. Something to hide behind. No one would believe that a superhero could be sad.

No one would believe that Chat Noir could be sad. 

Chat Noir, flirter extraordinaire, Ladybug lover, was currently hidden away in their - Ladybug and Chat Noir’s - apartment. It was a hideout of sorts; completely unrelated to their civilian lives, a place where only the other superhero knew where it was.

Nothing to remind Chat Noir of his terrible, terrible father, of his countless responsibilities. Just a simple apartment, with a bed in the corner - only one could stay at a time, so to not risk revealing their identities - and knick knacks all around. Some of Ladybug’s designs (they reminded Chat of someone he knew, but he couldn’t name  _ who _ ).

Nothing except for another superhero furiously banging on the door. Never in his twenty or so years had Chat both loved and hated the sound of Ladybug’s voice so much.

‘Chat! Open up!’ Her  _ voice _ . It isn’t angry (she hasn’t seen him in about a week - how can she  _ not _ be angry? She’s Ladybug), but rather - 

Soft? No.

It’s  _ concerned _ . This is a tone of voice that Ladybug hardly uses around him. She’s always calm, collected. 

Chat doesn’t answer. He stares at the mug in his hands - he’d tried to make himself tea perhaps half an hour ago, and never drank it. The tea is cold, brown, and not nice at all.

‘I have pizza?’ Ladybug says through the door, and Chat lets out a low chuckle at that. She’s too kind for the world, her heart too big and it’ll never belong to him. Plagg watches him - he’d detransformed upon arrival, his kwami tired from a long day, and the kwami hadn’t said anything about his state.

She tries again; ‘I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to our apartment for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you’re sad, so let me in.’

Plagg flies up to Chat’s face, and Chat sighs. He’s tempted to open the door and let Ladybug see civilian him - see broken, destroyed Adrien Agreste. Supposed-to-be-perfect Adrien Agreste. He’s always wanted to let his disguise drop, reveal his identity to Ladybug, and let her see who he is.

But he doesn’t. Instead he whispers the words -  _ Plagg, claws out -  _ quietly, and hardly moves as the suit covers him. Covers Adrien Agreste. 

Chat turns the knob and Ladybug comes barging in. A moment later, he’s enveloped in her arms, pizza and beer set on the table next to the entrance. 

The hug is wet, and smells of rain, but it’s also  _ Ladybug _ , and she’s  _ hugging him _ , and he feels safe and at home and like he wants to cry because he’s never felt this way before.

Ladybug pulls away and Chat immediately misses her touch. ‘Oh - shit! I’m so sorry Chaton, I got you wet. I’ll go get you a towel. Go sit on the couch.’

Ladybug is a whirlwind, fast and going everywhere at once. By the time Chat’s seated on the couch, she’s already brought him a towel, dried her hair, and placed the pizza and beer in front of the TV. 

Chat feels cared for, and like he loves her, almost too much for his heart to bear. But he’ll always be her  _ friend _ , her  _ partner _ . She’s got another boy in her sights. 

(Sometimes, he lets himself believe that she does this for him because she loves him back).

‘What happened, Chat?’ Ladybug whispers, her arms enveloping him, bringing his head to her chest. He calms himself with the beating of her heart.

‘Just stuff between my father and I,’ Chat says, closing his eyes. ‘Got kicked out of the house. Sorry I haven’t been on patrol.’

For a moment Ladybug doesn’t answer and Chat is scared that she’s going to leave him. After all, everyone does. Even his own family. 

‘It’s okay,’ Ladybug hums, and the vibration calms Chat. He’s tempted to sleep. ‘I  _ fur _ give you.’

Chat laughs at that. Full-on  _ laughs _ . He hasn’t laughed like that in a while.

Ladybug joins in too. They’re laughing together, and it’s as though nothing bad has ever happened, as though Chat hasn’t been hiding out in their apartment for a week and hasn’t talked to any of his friends.

‘Okay, okay! I know that was bad! Or you could say… a _ paw _ ling?’ Ladybug chuckles, and Chat has never appreciated her prescence more than he has right now, where she’s Ladybug and he’s Chat Noir and she doesn’t expect anything from him.

‘No, m’lady, that was  _ paw _ some. For you, at least.’ He grins, feline and the sadness swept away under a rug. There are bags under his eyes that are hidden by his mask, but he feels well-rested just from being with his Lady.

Ladybug -  _ blushes? _ \- and picks up the remote, still chuckling under her breath. The TV stutters on (they really need to get the connection fixed) and a child’s show starts playing.

‘ _ Feline  _ like being a child today, m’lady?’ Chat asks, the spark back in his eyes. He feels  _ good _ . Well,  _ better _ . He’ll be even better soon. He just needs to ignore his father and focus on his friends.

  
Focus on his lady.

Ladybug laughs, and he knows that his puns are bad, but he just  _ loves _ how she still laughs at them. He just  _ loves her so, so much _ . 

(He pushes those bad, bad thoughts away, those thoughts of how they’ll never happen, of how she’ll leave him, pushes those bad bad thoughts away).

(This is fine. This is enough).

Ladybug pushes him playfully and switches the channel. They end up on an old, crappy movie. Chat grabs a piece of pizza (she ordered his favourite) and a can of beer. He doesn’t drink often, but he likes drinking with Ladybug (drunk Ladybug is absolutely hilarious), likes the simple  _ connection _ they have. 

She eats most of the pizza as she critises almost everything in the movie, from plot to acting to costume choices. Chat doesn’t really watch the movie, more content to watch Ladybug. 

(Once upon a time he’d tell her that. Tell her how beautiful she was, how her blueberry eyes shone whenever she got passionate. But he’d gotten past that, mostly, and he kept his thoughts to himself.)

Chat feels at home next to Ladybug, eating pizza and drinking beer as they watch and laugh at old movies, and at some point Ladybug is stroking his hair, and he nearly purrs at the sensation. 

**Author's Note:**

> ey ey! come at me on my tumblr and send me asks please!
> 
> hope yall enjoy


End file.
